


Tails' New Machine

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Control, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Slash, Sleep, Tails, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Tails has always wanted to have sex with Sonic, but thanks to his new machine, his dream will soon become a reality. Rated Explicit for sexual content. A slash fan fiction story that contains yaoi.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tails' New Machine

**Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story are above the age of 18.**

**Author’s Note: I originally wrote this story back in 2010, but I deleted it out of shame a few years later. I didn’t keep a copy, so I rewrote it, adding some new plot and action along the way. Hope you enjoy!**

The sound of sizzling hot dogs was ever present on the patio of Tails’ mountainside home. Using tongs, the two-tailed fox flipped the hot dogs over on his grill to ensure that both sides were evenly cooked. Meanwhile, on the other side of the grill, he was preparing two delectable pots of chili that will be poured over the hot dogs to form chili dogs, the favorite food item of his best friend and big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog.

As he stirred the pots, the orange kitsune grabbed a spice from the bench beside him. The flakes were red, appearing to be an ordinary chili spice, but the container was simply labeled “XXX”, unlikely purchased from any reputable grocery store.

Smiling with a sly grin, Tails poured the spice over the left pot, aggressively stirring it into the chili to ensure that it mixed well.

“That should do it,” he said to himself, as he turned off the grill and began transferring the hot dogs to a separate plate.

Bringing the hot dogs into the kitchen, Sonic was waiting for him at the table, saliva dripping out of his mouth in anticipation for dinner.

“Are you done yet, little bro?” the speedy hedgehog asked, eying the hotdogs in his hand.

“Be patient Sonic,” Tails said with a smile on his face. “They’ll be ready in a minute.”

After placing the hot dogs on the kitchen counter, Tails went back to the grill to fetch the two pots. He then put together each chili dog, dividing them between two plates: one for him, and one for Sonic.

“Why do you have two chili pots?” Sonic asked, scratching his head as he eagerly waited at the table.

“I made my chili a little bit less spicy,” Tails replied as he finished sprinkling cheese over each hot dog. This was technically the truth, and Sonic didn’t press further.

Bringing the two plates over to the table and pouring some soda into two icy glasses, the brothers began eating their chili dogs. Sonic scarfed his dinner down rapidly as the orange fox ate at a normal pace, watching at his older brother vacuumed the wieners much faster than he’d ever seen him eat before.

Taking a large gulp of soda, and burping rudely, the hedgehog stretched his arms and slouched in his chair, rubbing his belly.

“That was great, Tails!” Sonic exclaimed.

“Thanks, Sonic,” he replied, still working on his second chili dog. As he took a sip of his own soda, though, he noticed Sonic’s head bopping back and forth, as if unable to keep itself up.

“I’m feeling a bit woozy,” Sonic said, placing a hand on his head.

“Don’t worry,” Tails replied, as the blue hedgehog’s head landed on his dinner plate, falling asleep before his very eyes. “I’ll be sure to take good care of you.”

* * *

As Sonic regained consciousness, he noticed that he was no longer in the kitchen. Instead, he was in a dark room, unable to see much of his surroundings. He attempted to get up, but a force had him locked in position. His arms and legs were outstretched, strapped to a flat table, a small pillow keeping his head comfortable.

“No good,” Sonic said to himself as he attempted to wiggle out of the clamps that restrained his body.

While attempting to escape, the lights turned on, revealing his foxy companion walking down the steps to their basement, a sly grin covering his face.

“What’s going on Tails?” Sonic asked, still feeling odd after consuming the plateful of chili dogs.

Tails approached the blue hedgehog, placing a finger on his lips.

“No more words,” he replied, as he got on top of Sonic. On all fours, Tails entered into a passionate kiss, penetrating Sonic’s mouth.

“Tails…,” Sonic replied once his mouth was free. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried to block the invading tongue from entering his mouth, however, he almost welcomed it. He began to sweat as his heart rate climbed, a throbbing feeling beginning to develop in his penis.

“Ahh,” Tails said. “I see the experiment was a success.”

“What experiment?” Sonic asked, his eyes half-opened as he lusciously eyed the cute fox, beginning to develop lewd thoughts involving the two of them making love.

“You see,” Tails said, after placing another kiss on the hedgehog’s neck, causing him to emit an orgasmic noise. “I added a secret spice to your chilidog sauce that caused you to fall asleep and wake up feeling turned on and attracted to me.”

Sonic stared at him in surprise, almost completely under the control of the potion.

“But why?” Sonic replied, as he opened his mouth, beginning to pant as his body demanded more action from the orange fox.

“Ever since you took me on as your brother,” Tails replied, “I’ve always been attracted to you, I’ve always loved you, and I’ve always wanted to fuck you, but I knew that you’d never want to be with me willingly.” Tears began to form around his large eyes as he placed both of his hands on Sonic’s chest.

“This was the only way I could ever be with you,” Tails continued, moving his face closer to Sonic’s mouth, forming another long, passionate kiss.

Getting up off the blue hedgehog, and drying the wetness from his eyes, Tails walked to a nearby computer.

“But now I have a way for both of us to have fun,” Tails said, as he typed away at a keyboard and pushed some buttons on a separate console, “and thanks to my recipe, you won’t remember a thing afterwards.”

With that, a meticulous set of metallic claws descended from the ceiling, clasping onto Sonic’s body. Simultaneously, the restraints holding Sonic’s arms and legs detached as the claw flipped the blue hedgehog around and placed him on his belly. It grabbed Sonic in a way which forced him to bend over as the arm and leg clamps reattached themselves. Sonic was now presenting his blue ass, his penis fully erect, dangling lewdly in front of Tails.

At this point, the recipe was working as intended. Sonic no longer asked any questions, succumbing to the desire to be fucked by his younger brother.

“Do me…please…,” Sonic struggled to say, his face turning crimson red as he shook his ass for the orange kitsune, as much as he could with the restraints, inviting him to have his way with his body.

“With pleasure,” Tails replied as he got onto the table. He planted his face firmly against Sonic’s exposed asshole and began to lick.

“Ahh,” Sonic yelped. “Just like that…”

Tails continued, making sure to lick ever corner of Sonic’s nether region, as far back as his tongue could extend, making his entire asshole moist with his saliva.

The fox looked down at his own body, his erect member ready to devastate Sonic’s ass.

“Here I go, Sonic,” Tails said as he slowly inserted his manhood into the blue asshole, causing both to moan in pleasure.

Tails slowly removed his penis and reinserted it, repeating this cycle for several minutes, eventually increasing his speed. He slapped Sonic’s blue ass and he continued to pant, sweat accumulating on his fur and rolling down his butt crack. The pressure inside Tails’ testicles, meanwhile, began to build, but he didn’t want to cum just yet.

“Alright, Sonic,” Tails said, removing his manhood from the hedgehog’s delectable ass. “Time to try something different.”

The orange kitsune stepped off the table and walked back to his computer. He pressed a few more buttons on his console before the claw lifted Sonic back up, flipped him around, and gently placed him back-first on the table. As the clamp retracted back up to the ceiling, two suction cups came out of the ceiling and attached themselves, with great precision, to Sonic’s nipples.

“What do you think of my new machine?” Tails asked, giggling while Sonic began to moan at the pleasure of his nipples getting stimulated by the suction cups. The hedgehog couldn’t respond; his mouth was wide open, tongue sticking out while giving off orgasmic noises, his face red from the experience.

Tails eyed Sonic’s blue cock. It was long, thick, and brimming with pre-cum.

As the machine continued doing its work, Tails approached the horny hedgehog and placed his hand on his erect member, causing a small squirt of pre-cum to erupt from his manhood.

“Ahhh,” Sonic yelped, staring at his foxy friend with tears in his eyes.

“Hehe,” Tails chuckled as he got onto the table. He got into a 69 position, raised his ass to Sonic’s face, and began blowing his big brother’s blue manhood.

Look forward at the orange fox, Sonic took in the sight of Tails delicately sucking his penis, gyrating his mouth up and down to provide him with consistent pleasure. Meanwhile, Tails’ cute ass jiggled in his face, his orange penis, also hard as a rock, flopping up and down as he continued pleasuring the blue hedgehog. To top things off, the suction cups continued stimulating his nipples, the cables pushed to either side to allow Tails the room to service him.

No longer restrained by the claw, Sonic was able to move around. He could escape, but he was so engulfed in pleasure that the aroused hedgehog wanted to continue.

Tails’ ass was so far bent that it neared Sonic’s mouth, so close, in fact, that he could kiss it if he wanted to.

And that was exactly what he did.

“Ughhh,” Tails moaned, not expecting the sudden burst of pleasure in his asshole. Looking back, he noticed Sonic beginning to rim his asshole with his tongue. In response, he pushed his lewd butt further back, allowing the blue hedgehog to continue eating him out.

But this wasn’t enough to satisfy the horny hedgehog.

After licking Tails’ asshole clean, he grabbed Tails’ legs and pulled him even closer. Tails yelped at the surprise jerk, Sonic’s penis escaping from his mouth in the process.

“What are you doing, Sonic?” Tails gasped in surprise, using his arms to maintain balance above the sweaty hedgehog.

Not responding to his question, Sonic eyed the fox’s erect member, now touching his nose, his pre-cum dripping onto his tongue. He proceeded to pull his head up, allowing Tails’ penis to enter Sonic’s moist mouth.

“Ahh, Sonic!” Tails yelled in a burst of pleasure.

As Sonic continued blowing Tails’ penis, he returned the favor by coming back to Sonic’s own member, both friends focusing intently on pleasuring each other. While 69’ing each other, Tails provided Sonic with additional support by gyrating his hips, fucking the blue hedgehog’s mouth while he continued sucking his penis.

“Mhmmghh,” Sonic gagged, not expecting Tails’ cock to enter this deep into his throat. After a few seconds, however, he recovered, slapping Tails’ buttocks as if to encourage him to continue fucking his mouth.

And so he did. The two brothers continued going at it for several more minutes.

Removing his mouth from Sonic’s member, Tails said, “I’m gonna cum soon,” before continuing his blowjob, a courtesy warning to allow the blue hedgehog to brace for a burst of cum.

The two friends continued sucking each other off, even while they came in unison.

They both moaned together, their voices muffled by each other’s manhoods and the white liquid filling the crevasses of their respective mouths. Sonic’s throat filled with Tails’ hot seed as he continued gyrating his hips, even during orgasm. The blue hedgehog almost gagged, but he resisted, allowing his cheeks to fill with Tails’ cum. Unfortunately, however, as Tails was almost done ejaculating, Sonic didn’t have time to swallow, instead allowing the cum to burst out of his mouth, flowing like a river down his chin and onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Tails made gagging sounds as Sonic’s seed plastered the insides of his mouth. The determined fox sucked on, though, allowing his best friend to experience the full orgasm while being continuously blowed. Similar to Sonic, Tails couldn’t keep all of his cum inside, allowing some of it to drip down his muzzle while the rest shot down his throat. He coughed as some of Sonic’s semen dripped down his nose, having gone down the wrong pipe.

Tails collapsed on top of Sonic, his penis, still half-erect, rubbing against Sonic’s cheek as he recovered from the incredible sexual experience.

“Ohh man,” Tails said, breathing heavily. “That was a blast!”

Sonic didn’t reply, still panting from his own orgasm. Instead of waiting for a response, though, Tails flipped around, ripped the suction cups off of Sonic’s nipples, and began cuddling the blue hedgehog.

“It’s too bad you won’t remember any of this,” Tails said, pressing his face against the blue hedgehog’s cum-stained chest. “My formula will ensure a complete memory wipe from the moment you passed out upstairs.”

Coming to the realization that his older brother would forget their intimate lovemaking, Tails began to cry, tears pouring out of his eyes, comingling with the cum caked into Sonic’s chest.

“Who says I’m gonna forget?” Sonic asked, flipping himself over suddenly, placing his body above the surprised kitsune. A sly grin appeared on his face.

“Wait…what?” Tails replied. “You shouldn’t be able to articulate this clearly after consuming my potion.”

“Well,” Sonic said, going in for a deep kiss. “Let’s just say I swapped out your little formula before you could use it. I took your label and added it to a standard chili powder spice bottle.”

“Huh?” Tails responded in confusion, allowing the hedgehog to continue exploring his mouth with his tongue.

After he finished, Tails asked, “So you didn’t actually fall asleep upstairs?”

“Yep. Spot on.”

“But how’d you know about my plot?”

“You see, little buddy,” Sonic began, rubbing his finger below his nose, inadvertently getting some of Tails’ cum on his face in the process. “You need to do a better job of locking your computer.”

Tails’ heart sank as he realized what Sonic meant.

“I spotted your planning documents on your desktop, didn’t even have to hack in,” Sonic continued before nibbling Tails’ exposed neck, causing his to moan in pleasure.

“But…,” Tails said, unable to speak very coherently. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Of course not. I totally understand.”

“You do?” Tails asked, staring back at his blue lover.

“And to be honest,” Sonic replied, “I’ve felt the same way for a long time.”

The blue hedgehog’s face turned red as his eyes looked away from the orange kitsune before welling up.

“Ever since you became my sidekick, I’ve always loved you, but I’ve been too afraid and humiliated to confess,” Sonic admitted, his eyes returning to the two-failed fox.

“But now that I know how you feel,” he continued, placing his mouth close to Tails’ left ear, “I can finally admit my feelings, too.”

“Sonic…I—” Tails began to speak, a tear beginning to form in his own eyes before Sonic placed a cum-soaked finger on his lips.

“No more words,” Sonic said as he entered for another passionate kiss, which Tails accepted.

Sonic observed Tails’ luscious body, his cum-soaked orange fur and bodily sweat shimmering in the dim basement light. The blue hedgehog’s eyes wondered further south, where he noticed his orange fox’s manhood hard as a rock once again.

His asshole still moist from Tails’ rimming earlier, he grabbed hold of the penis, rubbing the cum around his member to ensure that it was properly lubricated, before inserting it into his asshole, allowing the fox’s entire cock to disappear into his sexy body.

“Ughhh,” Tails moaned, placed his slim orange arms on Sonic’s waste.

Sonic rode his kitsune friend, hopping up and down, allowing the orange manhood to caress the inside of his asshole, getting harder by the second. Tails stared at Sonic’s sexy body, the sweat and cum rolling down his chest and legs while his erect penis flopped up and down in tandem with Sonic’s own movements.

While continuing to ride his younger brother, Sonic arced his back, his face within an inch of Tails’ muzzle. They shared another passionate kiss as Tails’ face turned an even deeper shade of crimson red.

“Sonic, I’m—" Tails began to say, his penis about to burst once again, before being interrupted with an intense nibble to the neck by the blue hedgehog.

“I’m cuming!” Tails exclaimed, his penis profusely twitching, getting ready to release its load.

“Same here, buddy,” Sonic replied, ridding his partner even more aggressively and he continued biting the orange fox’s furry neck.

And with that, as if intentionally synchronized, the two friends came simultaneously once again. Tails’ cum filled Sonic’s asshole, shooting up the deep crevasses of his nether regions. Sonic skillfully continued bopping up and down, maximizing Tails’ pleasure, the kitsune’s cum splashing out of his butt, spilling all over Tails’ penis, testicles, and legs.

Meanwhile, Sonic’s penis unleashed a tsunami of semen, spraying the fox’s entire body with another fresh layer of the white liquid. His face was the first to get drenched, cum pooling on his lips, quickly draining into his mouth as the orange kitsune opened them. The spray continued down his chest, dripping down either side of his belly and comingling with the fluids currently gushing out of Sonic’s asshole.

As both companions exhausted the remainder of their seed, Sonic collapsed on top of Tails’ body, completely drenched in a lewd combination of semen, sweat, and saliva. With what little strength that the blue hedgehog had left, he lifted his head up and longingly stared at his younger brother.

“Tails, I…,” Sonic began to say, once again looking away in embarrassment, his pupils dilating and heartrate accelerating.

Before he could finish, however, Tails pressed his face against his own, allowing the two to enjoy their final passionate kiss for the evening.

“I know, Sonic,” Tails replied. “I love you two.”

The hedgehog and fox stared into each other’s eyes, their faces both red as they allowed themselves to shed a few tears of joy before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
